


Under the Influence

by inksheddings



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Father Marcus' Hat, Flirting priests, M/M, New Year's Eve, Ridiculousness, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: "Sip and savor, Tomas, sip and savor."Tomas is drunk and Marcus is an enabler. But Marcus' hat? Is mostly to blame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this bit of nonsense.

Tomas is drunk. He is so, so, so, so drunk. And there's still nearly an hour and a half before the clock strikes midnight and they find themselves falling headfirst into a brand new year. He'll be lucky if he's still conscious at that point. Which would be fine, except that Marcus is already teasing him with that damnable smile, like he's Tomas' very own troublesome Cheshire Cat. 

"This is your fault, you know," Tomas says, stumbling from the kitchen back toward his couch. He's somehow managing not to bang into the coffee table as he attempts to move around it. Marcus' hand on his lower back, guiding him, may be helping. Such strong hands. Warm too. 

"How do you figure that?" Marcus asks.

And it's just not fair. Marcus has downed more alcohol than Tomas (he's pretty sure Marcus got started before he showed up at Tomas' apartment two hours ago with bottles of booze and that stupid, adorable hat perched on his head) and yet he's taken over the corner of Tomas' couch like a preening cat who knows how good he looks and feels and sounds and--

"Whoa," Tomas exclaims, sitting down harder than he'd have liked considering how much his head was already spinning _before_ he caught himself thinking about Marcus' magnetic attractiveness. Whoops, there he goes again.

"Alright there, Tomas?"

"Yep. I'm good. Just need another drink."

"I thought you were getting us something to snack on."

"Yes, that's why I went to the kitchen."

Marcus spreads his hands out in expectation but Tomas doesn't understand what the problem is . . . until he does. He hadn't actually brought anything back from the kitchen. Just himself and his newfound interest in how bright and shiny Marcus' eyes are when he's yet again making fun of Tomas. 

"Maybe I've had enough to drink," Tomas admits. He knows he's blushing, he can feel it, but maybe Marcus will think it's because of the alcohol.

"Oh, come on, it's not even close to midnight. Just one more drink. Or maybe two. Sip and savor, Tomas, sip and savor."

Marcus leans forward and offers Tomas his own glass, slightly more than half full, and Marcus' lips have already touched that glass, have already opened to take in the same liquid responsible for Tomas' ridiculous state of affairs, and the offer is so tempting to just allow himself this indulgence but . . . 

"You know, you still haven't told me how your current condition is in any way my fault," Marcus says. He pulls his glass away and takes a drink, his eyes never leaving Tomas'. 

Oh, where should Tomas begin?

"Where should I begin?" Tomas asks, thinking back to that first vision of Marcus, before exorcisms and demons and taking the long way around became his path of least resistance. 

Marcus again offers Tomas his glass. "How about with this?" he says, leaning closer. "Sip. And savor."

And oh, yes, maybe that is a good place to start. Tomas accepts the glass but before taking drinking from it, he reaches for that damnable hat, sitting on the coffee table (and Tomas is positive that it's preening nearly as much as Marcus), and places it on his own head. 

This time Marcus doesn't laugh. But he does take a quick, sharp breath that he holds in for a beat too long. 

Tomas smiles, he's not too worried whether he's pulling off a decent enough version of Marcus' Cheshire bit, and takes slightly more than just a sip. After all, Marcus brought plenty for them both to savor.

 

**end**


End file.
